Samantha Jackson
Name: Samantha Jackson Nicknames: Sam, Doc Race: '''Human '''Age: 20 Faction & Division: UNSC Navy/UNSC Medical Corps, attached to UNSC Marine Corps, 7th Marines Alpha Company First Platoon Rank: '''HN '''Height: 5'9 Weight: 145 Appearance: Sam is tall with shoulder length dark brown her that she got from her mother and blue eyes that she got from her father. Her long legs give her speed when running, and lifting heavy gurneys has given her strength that is much needed in her line of work. Her Caucasian skin doesn't like to tan much, so she is always striving to get some color that isn't red. Her right arm ends at her elbow, the prosthetic she was given takes the place of her hand and allows her to have full function of use, though with a slightly colder touch. ' ' Strengths:' ' '-' Medical Knowledge '-' Quick Learner '-' Good shot with the pistol Weaknesses: '- '''Morphine Allergy '- Fear of Flying '''- '''Excessive Talking when nervous - Dogs '''Biography: Twenty years ago a marine named Robert lost his leg in a nasty collision between a Warthog and a Ghost, the resulting explosion killed the driver and left the marine with burns covering his arms and later forced doctors to amputate of his right leg. He was given an honorable discharge and returned home to Earth. Six months after returning home Robert was working in the car shop his brother owned when a young doe eyed lady walked in to get help with her car, the two instantly hit it off and soon were dating. While the relationship was not without its faults, the two eventually married and two years later welcomed a blue eyed baby girl into the world. Her name was Samantha. Childhood was as a childhood should be for a kid, except Sam grew up constantly knowing there was an enemy out in the stars. All she had to do was look at her father and be reminded of that, her parents did not hide the war from her, it was a part of her life. When she asked questions her father always gave her a straight answer, he knew one day his daughter would encounter this war, he just did not know how. School was fine for Samantha, she studied, made cheesy art projects for holidays and got into the occasional fight when a someone said/did something she did not agree with, she found her backbone very early on. When high school rolled around she was thinking about her future; she had never been able to decide on what she wanted to be when she "grew up", at one point she wanted to be a ballerina. But that quickly changed. Her parents always told her to find something she liked, though they never mentioned the military. It was not till her junior year of high school a recruiter from the UNSC came and spoke to her English class. That day when she went home and told her parents her mother immediately shot down anything she said about possibly joining the military, (a first for the usually supportive parents), even when she said she would be a nurse. Her father on the other hand was supportive, and later told her if she decided to enlist he would back her up, understanding the need to help others and serve your fellow man. One year later she graduated high school and immediately enlisted in the Navy as a Hospitalman, her mother cried the day she left for basic. She went through a crash course nursing class and other emergency medicine classes, her career started when she was months shy of her nineteenth birthday, not even old enough to drink but tending to the wounded. Her first assignment was on the UNSC ''Party Hard '' Category:UNSC Profiles